April
by HeathDiva
Summary: Edward Walker reaches out to his younger brother for support after a death. However, Richard Walker and his daughter April have been living an Amish-like life in 2004 rural Pennsylvania. Will they be accepted and adapt into Edward’s community?


Chapter 1

One would never know it was the year 2004 when visiting Richard Walker and his daughter, April. On the outskirts of an Amish community in Blossburg, Pennsylvania, they lived in a two-story home that had been built right after the American Revolution. Richard had never wanted to expose his daughter to the harshness of the outside world, so they never ventured far out of the town. April had never experienced contact with people her age, for Richard had home schooled her from elementary through high school. They didn't own a car and didn't even have electricity, due to their struggling financial situation. April was a strikingly beautiful girl, with jet-black hair that rested right above her shoulders; with brown eyes that possessed a childlike curiosity. She and her father dressed simply; April always in plain dresses and Richard in old-fashioned, rural farm clothes. Their only contact with the outside world were through two people- the unpleasant owner of the land they lived on, and a woman who would bring them groceries and other necessities. After a callous winter, Richard and April were thoroughly enjoying the month of May. One night, April approached Richard as he read a letter at the kitchen table.

"Is that a letter from Uncle Edward?"

"Yes."

She read it over his shoulder and then kissed him on the cheek.

"It's late," she said, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Papa."

April went upstairs to her room, which was only lit by two candles. Sometimes she wondered what the outside world was like. She was 24 years old and still had so much to experience- driving a car, sharing secrets with girlfriends, a first kiss. But she could never think of a time that she had been miserable, living such a simple life with her father. As she prepared for bed, Richard began writing a letter in reply to his brother:

_Dear Edward,_

_More now than ever, joining you and your community seems like the best idea for April and I. Mr. O'Toole came around yesterday and informed us that he sold all of his property to a construction company- and that property includes our home. For almost 25 years, I've made this my home and now it has a price that I have no control of. Maybe I should've followed Lily's advice when she first became pregnant with April- that we should've taken Father's money and bought the land ourselves. But you know how I've always felt about Father and his money. I'm at my rope's end. Mrs. Leary offered to let April and I stay with her, but I'm afraid that April will be exposed to modern society and not want to be under my watch anymore. She's all that I have in this world and I know she is not a child, but there is no way I would forgive myself if this world were to harm her. Lord knows that you and I have had or fair share of pain and I do not want my child to ever experience the corruption and greed we did as children. _

_I'm sorry this letter is so brief, but I'm exhausted and must think of what I'm going to do with this terrible situation. I hope all is well with Tabitha, Ivy, and Kitty. Has Ivy decided on a wedding date yet? Please let us know when so that we can keep her and Lucius in our prayers. Please tell the girls that April says hello as well. Take care and hope to hear from you soon._

_Your loving brother,_

_Richard_

_…two weeks later…._

I'm nobody! Who are you?  
Are you nobody, too?  
Then there's a pair of us -don't tell!  
They'd banish us, you know.

How dreary to be somebody!  
How public, like a frog  
To tell your name the livelong day  
To an admiring bog!

April loved reading, especially the poetry of Emily Dickinson. She owned hundreds of books that she had read over and over again. Mrs. Leary, the woman who cared so much about April and Richard, would always bring books to April- but they were always classic pieces. As she began to read another poem, she heard Richard cry out downstairs.

"No..dear God, no! No!"

"Papa, what is it?! Papa?"

When he didn't respond, April hurried downstairs. She was startled to see Richard sobbing at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" April asked, "You're scaring me. Is that a letter from Uncle Edward?"

"It's…it's Ivy," he sobbed.

"My cousin Ivy?"

"Yes…she was in an accident. She went for a walk in the woods alone and was…she was attacked."

"Attacked? By a person?"

Richard avoided the subject and said, "He doesn't go into detail. Her skull was fractured and she never woke up. She..she died three days ago."

April covered her mouth with her hand.

"Dear God," she said, "Uncle Edward must be devastated."

Richard looked at April and then said, "Sit down for a minute. I need to talk to you."

She sat down in a chair across from Richard and he took her hands in his as he spoke.

"When your uncle started his community in Covington Woods, he originally wanted me to go with him. But, your mother had just died and I was left to raise you alone. I was in no ways prepared to be a father, and the last thing I wanted to do was subject you to an environment that Edward or I knew nothing about. The reason why I've kept you here and away from the city is because that world is cruel. Before you were born, your mother and I were subjected to the worst that the outside world had to offer. We made a vow to ourselves that we would never let our little girl experience such heartache. But now that you're almost 25 years old, it breaks my heart to think that you've never had contact with anyone your own age. I've prevented you from maybe even meeting a future husband and lately, I haven't been able to stop blaming myself for that."

"You shouldn't, Papa. Sure, I long sometimes to have a friend who understands me. But I'm happy here with you. You're the best father a girl could ask for. If I'm meant to be married, the man I've been waiting for will find me."

"We don't have very much longer in this house before it's condemned- only a week, remember? My only brother just lost his daughter…he was there for me when your mother died and I should be there for him. I'm going to write him a letter and ask for him to send for us."

"Send for us? What do you mean?"

"If we moved to Covington Woods and into Edward's village, we would have no worries- especially involving money. And think about it- you would be with your cousin Kitty and lots of other people your age."

Just thinking about that made April extremely excited.

"How soon would that be?" she asked.

"Hopefully, as soon as he gets this letter I'm about to write."

April had always been fascinated with stories about Edward's community. She knew that he had created a society in which everyone thought it was the 19th century. However, she had no clue about the "creatures"- but Richard did and because of a promise he had made to Edward, had no intention of telling her.

Three days later, April sat on the front porch of the house. She tried to memorize every last detail of the surroundings- from the trees to the cracks in the wood of the swing she was sitting in. Suddenly, she heard a car coming down their driveway. Alarmed, she stood up as the green jeep came to a stop. The side of the jeep read, "Walker Wildlife Preserve." A young man got out and April's stomach turned to knots. She had never seen anyone as handsome as this stranger. He stood at the bottom of the porch and took out a piece of paper.

"Are you…April Walker?"

"Yes, that's….that's me."

"And Richard Walker lives here too? I have something very important for him. I was told not to leave until he reads this letter."

"He's my father. Hold on, I'll get him."

April rushed inside the house and found Richard in the living room.

"Papa, there's someone here to see you."

"April, what did I tell you about acknowledging strangers?"

"He said he has a letter for you to read- and he can't leave until you've seen it."

"Where is he from?"

"He's in a car that says Walker Wildlife Preserve. Isn't that where Uncle Edward's village is?"

Richard's face froze and he rushed past April to the front door. He went outside and approached the man.

"Where's the letter?" he asked.

The man handed Richard the letter and he silently read it. Then he sighed and looked at April.

"Get your personal belongings together, April. Take only what you need."

"Are we going to be with Uncle Edward?"

Richard nodded and said, "Yes."

Although April was reluctant to leave the home she had grown up in, she was looking forward to living in a community- and being close to family. She went up to her room and took out a large knapsack. She put almost all of her clothes in the bag, some pictures, and a few of her books. Then she looked around her room a last time and sighed. After a silent goodbye, she headed downstairs and waited for Richard on the front porch. The man from the preserve was sitting on one of the steps and turned around when April came outside.

"So your name is April?"

She nervously bit her lip and replied, "Yes."

"I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Kevin wondered how a girl as beautiful as April could live such a simple life.

"So do you like living out here- in the middle of nowhere?"

"I'm content."

"Do you ever go into town with your friends?"

"I don't really have any friends."

Kevin shook his head and replied, "And you've lived like this all of your life?"

Before April could answer, Richard came out with his belongings.

"Alright," he said, "Ready, April?"

April took a deep breath and replied, "Yes."

Richard had written a note to Mrs. Leary, which he left tucked in the door. They followed Kevin to the Jeep, got it, and drove towards the preserve. April sat alone in the backseat, gazing out the window at sights she hadn't seen in years. Richard looked back and her and smiled.

"Everything's going to be fine," he whispered.

She forced a smile and went back to looking out the window. Finally, they arrived at a gate and entered the preserve. Kevin pulled over to a wall with a ladder and stopped.

"Are you alright from here?" he asked Richard.

"I know where I'm going. Edward left instructions in this letter."

They all got out and April stood in front of the ladder.

"We have to climb this?" she asked, fear resonating in her voice.

"Yes," Richard said.

"I'm scared of heights."

"You can do this, sweetheart. Just don't look down. I'll climb first. Then you'll jump off of the wall and I'll catch you on the other side."

Kevin said, "I'm leaving now. If you need anything, our station is right down the road."

Richard shook Kevin's hand and replied, "Thank you, son."

"You're welcome. Bye, April."

"Goodbye."

There was something hypnotizing about April that Kevin couldn't put his finger on. He gave her one last look and then got back in the Jeep. Richard threw his bag over the wall and immediately started climbing the ladder.

"Papa, be careful."

He began climbing and when he arrived at the top of the wall, he jumped and April heard him grunt.

"Are you OK? Papa?"

"I'm fine, April! Now it's your turn!"

April swallowed the lump in her throat and placed her foot upon the first rung.

_You can do this_, she thought to herself, _Think about the amazing new life you'll have with Papa._

She slowly started up the ladder and before she knew it, she had arrived at the top of the wall.

"I can't jump that far," she whimpered.

"Yes you can," Richard said, "I'm right here. Just jump into my arms."

April closed her eyes and jumped without letting a second thought enter her mind. Richard supported her fall and helped her up.

"See?" he said, "That wasn't so bad."  
He looked at a map that Edward had sent with the letter.

"We need to go…this way. Come on."

April took Richard's hand and followed him. After about three hours of walking, April stopped and had to re-gather her strength.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked, "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No, I'm just a little winded."

"We don't have that much longer to go."

April forced a smile on her face and replied, "I'm OK now. Let's keep going."

They came to a thick area of brush and April stopped again.

"We can't get through this- these bushes have too many thorns. Look over there- it's a clear area and we'll end up in the same place."

"I don't know, sweetheart. That looks a little too suspicious."

"There can't be anything dangerous here. Don't you think Uncle Edward would have mentioned something about it?"

"Yes, but…"

Richard watched as April slowly walked towards the clearing. He looked down at the map again and saw that it had a warning in the area they were in.

"Make sure to stay away from this clearing. Go through the brush, even though it might seem intimidating. This is where we lost our Ivy. We use this as a trap sometimes, for it's a deep-"

Richard was interrupted by a scream.

"April!!" he yelled, rushing toward the clearing, which was now a gaping hole in the ground.

He looked down into the ravine and saw April lying at the bottom, blood coming from her mouth.

"Oh God," he said, "Please don't let her be…April? April?! Sweetheart, answer me!"

There was no answer. She was lifeless at the bottom of this hole. Richard heard rustling and looked up.

"Is anyone there?! Please help me!"

Suddenly, a red hooded figure stepped from behind a tree. At first, Richard froze in fright when he saw the claws and snout of the creature. Then his facial expression completed changed.

"Edward?"


End file.
